Friends Forever- Missing Parts
by Windeen
Summary: My take on Chap. 378 of the FT manga: "Friends Forever". SPOILERS for that chapter and mention of events that lead up to the chap. You've been warned. I tried to stick close to what was said and done in the chapter... Its basically my thoughts on parts that weren't shown... my opinion. Rated T to be safe... though K would probably do fine too. Call it: F.F. Missing Parts also.


Hi! This is my first Wendy and Doranbolt/Mest fic!

A quick listing of the couples I ship from Fairy Tail will be listed at the end of this fic if your interested!

Also, please be aware that I don't normally like couples that are so distant in age... it has nothing to do with their age. There are a few here and there like them for me though... but it has more to do with how cute they seem together!

* * *

Story Stats-

Story Type: One-Shot (For now)

Story Location(s):

Under The Ruins Of Counsel HQ

FACE Hidden Location- Middle Of Nowhere

Time Line: After Manga Chapter; 378: Friends Forever (_**BEWARE**__** Spoiler**_)

Characters: Doranbolt/Mest, Wendy M. & Charla

(I think the "H" being there makes it fit her a bit better- and-

-when I hear them say it in the Japanese Dub it _**sounds**_like that's what their saying, even though-

-it's often translated to "Charlie" or "Carla")

Note: The following dialogue is not exactly like it was in the manga, it's not quoted. Just my take on what I understood from when I was reading it.

Also- Doranbolt doesn't have an age listed anywhere I've been able to see, so, I'm going to put him at the age of 17 or 18- when he infiltrated Fairy Tail for Lahar.

That means that he was physically 5-6 years older than Wendy before she and her friends fell asleep on the island for 7 years.

He'll be 24-25 after the time jump and she'll be physically, still 12... but since she's a dragon slayer, it's not clear if she and the other 1st gen. slayers are actually the age they appear or older, since both Gajeel and Natsu were kept in a rune barrier that was suppose to keep statues and those over the age of 80 inside.

* * *

~(Wendy & Charla's POV)~

Once Charla had clearly stated what would happen to them, if they made FACE self destruct, Wendy felt no more fear.

Faintly she wondered why, as she carefully made her way over to her best friend, why was she feeling so calm that she was almost numb?

She hugged Charla.

Charla had said that that they may all be able to survive without magic, however, the thought came to her, that the Exceeds had been expelled from Edolas, if they removed the magic from Earthland, what would that do to them and the other magical creatures, such as the Dragons & Celestial Spirits as well... she closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and shook her head, she felt tears start to roll down her face.

"No Charla... we mustn't allow that, mainly because everyone is fighting their hardest to survive... if we allow the magic to be removed, not only will they suffer from magic deficiency,"

She said, feeling a shudder down her spine, at how sick they'd both been when their magic had been stolen at the great magic games,

"... But they'll also be killed or tortured if they find themselves without magic while fighting those demons suddenly..."

She finished softly... briefly she saw Mest's face flash in her mind, she felt a strong urge to see that he was ok, but she wasn't quite sure why. He was so much older than she was, yet she felt an attachment stronger than she probably should, towards him, probably stronger than friendship... she wasn't entirely sure what that meant- but she suddenly felt sadness at the thought of not never being able to learn what it meant, or if he felt the same way.

"Lets be friends again..."

They'd both uttered those shared feelings, smiling, as they'd reached for the magic circle.

After that, there was a scream, Wendy thought that it sounded like a man's voice, she wasn't sure, her senses were suddenly overwhelmed.

All she could see and feel was whiteness and warmth. She felt like she was being held by strong arms. As if she was the most precious thing in the world.

~(Doranbolt's POV)~

He'd found a section of the underground sanctum that he hadn't seen before, it was in bad shape.

Things were broken all over the place, however, he could see that the archive system was still working.

It had never exactly been his specialty, but he thought that maybe if he could use it to pinpoint the FACE weapon, then he could destroy it somehow.

He started the magical archive up.

His fingers taping in his counsel member code... after searching a while. He managed to find his way to the info regarding the location of FACE.

He was still so MAD that the counsel had control of such a thing! And worst, he was a part of the counsel. There was absolutely NO reason to have such a weapon!

Who had made such a thing! And why?

He suddenly sighed. He felt VERY tired.

Now he somewhat understood why Eve Tearm had left when they were trainees... he faintly wondered why he let Lahar drag him back... He shook his head, remembering his friend. The man was a bit older, but they'd been fairly close friends before his spy mission in Fairy Tail when he'd been 17 years old... he was now 24.

That's why he'd let him pull him back into the fold.

His hands suddenly stopped moving over the keys for the archive, he faintly noticed them shaking and he cursed his weakness.

But before he had much time to do that- he felt as if someone hit him.

SOMEONE or SOMETHING was at FACE right now.

And the whole system was flashing a red DANGER.

"Oh. my... god... "

He heard himself whisper, suddenly feeling a panic.

" ... FACE has been activated..."

He felt cold and sweaty. It said there was 5 minutes until it initiated.

He frantically started looking for a disarm spell, or some way to activate SOMETHING to STOP the thing.

Finally he came to the conclusion that he'd have to get it to self detonate... if he was lucky he could get out before he was killed. He took a deep breath, he didn't know who, or what was at the FACE location just now... but if he could help those in fairy tail by sacrificing his life, and in turn, help the whole of humanity by helping Fairy Tail... then it was worth his life.

He teleported into the cave after getting a fix on the location. He took a deep breath and walked to where he could feel the large amount of magic coming from... he was feeling weak, and knew that he likely wouldn't be able to get himself out in time, if he stayed much longer.

He rounded a corner, and stopped dead. Everything in him stilled.

"W-Wendy..."

He heard her name whisper past his lips as he saw her standing with Charla, her Exceed partner.

Doranbolt walked a bit closer, unbelieving that she was here, he heard the last part of their conversation and felt a sudden shock of terror thrill through his body.

He couldn't let her die!

Not his Wendy!

As he saw the two of them reach for the magic circle, he screamed Wendy's name and dashed forward towards her, just as he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and her Exceed. He wasn't sure he could get them out of here!

But he would try!

He felt a moment of relief as he felt their weight in his arms... and then whiteness enveloped them all.

The next thing he knew, he was outside, he could see and feel the explosion from FACE from where he was, the shock of the force of it, as well as the drain on his magic that he'd already felt, forced him to one knee, but he kept the sky maiden and her exceed partner in his grip.

Shielding them from the after shock of energy with his body.

"Geez, She went way overboard..."

He said softly, more to himself than anyone else, he glanced down at her, feeling the emotions, the painful ones, he'd buried for her years ago stir in him once again.

She and Charla, they'd overcome unprecedented danger and become a light of hope for the magical world... he knew now, what he felt when he looked at Wendy.

_'I love her...'_

He thought to himself, in shock.

What kind of love was it though?

He'd continued to age since he had met her, however she had been frozen in time for 7 years, he was already about 5 or so years older than her, when he'd met her years ago, but since she had stopped aging the age difference was now so much more drastic... what kind of man was he if he didn't just love her, but was in fact, IN love with her?

He glanced at the face of the girl in his arms again, then over his shoulder again.

"I'd never have expected them to destroy FACE ... These two little heroes..."

He rocked back on his heels and laid her in his lap- her head resting on his shoulder, he needed a bit of rest before trying to teleport them again, otherwise he might kill all 3 of them if he made a mistake.

He didn't want to let either of them go just yet, he felt such a strong wave of protectiveness for them, he was overwhelmed by it, smiling gently at them, he then leaned against a bolder, clutching them both to his chest as he let himself drift to sleep for a little bit.

Just a bit of rest and he'd be able to take them somewhere safe...

* * *

Who I ship in FT:

You may see these in my fics, if I keep writing them- please note: These will be listed in order of importance to me, and are not all of them.

Wendy x Doranbolt/Mest (This Fic's focus)

Lucy x Leo/Loke

Gajeel x Levy

Laxus x Cana

Jellal x Erza

Gray x Juvia

Zeref x Mavis

Happy x Charlia

Yukino x Sting

Bisca x Alzak

Eve x Merudy

(Not sure why- but I saw a discussion about them together and realized that I kind

of liked the idea *shrugs*)

Lyon x Kagura or Chelia

Romeo x Asuka

Hibiki x Jenny

Natsu x Lisanna (I don't actually like her that much though- won't get into why though)

Freed x Mira

Evergreen x Elfman (Feel somewhat like I do with Lisanna with Elfman after latest chapters)

Pantherlily x Shagotte

Lahar x Ulteer (again, not exactly sure why lol- more or less a crack pair)

Porlyusica x Makarov

Further author notes:

This isn't my first fanfic posted here. But for various reasons, I took the other one down, mainly wanting to re-do it because I wasn't thrilled with it... I may scrap the idea all together.

Not sure.. It was a half- baked idea anyway; and I'm having some trouble working some things in it out.

Anyway- I figured I should mention it in case anyone who saw it, sees this.

The name of that fic was "Broken" and it was based around the couple of: "Lucy and Leo/Loke" from

the same series as this one: Fairy Tail.

Please also take note of the fact that I am aware that my punctuation is crappy, grammar too and spelling also isn't great... I'm dyslexic though and I have tried for years to remember these things properly, but I seem to have a block. So please be kind, and patient.


End file.
